


Proxy from Down the Hall

by PartiallyBlind



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Multi, also all lower level pastas live in an apartment together, also title makes no sense considering the second chapter lmao, hes sms cousin, reader is a pasta, reader is also the only good female pasta in the building, theres a shadow guy named rob, theres so many ocs man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyBlind/pseuds/PartiallyBlind
Summary: Somewhere in the world there exists a mansion. This mansion houses some of the most... "popular" monsters to ever exist. These monsters, also known as Creepypastas, are known all over the world. The Creepypastas are monsters, killers, bringers of death. And they only want to kill. 
This story, however, is not about said mansion. This is about an apartment building, a girl named (Name), and a boy named Tim.





	1. Chapter 1

The Proxy from Down the Hall.

Somewhere in the world there exists a mansion. This mansion houses some of the most... "popular" monsters to ever exist. These monsters, also known as Creepypastas, are known all over the world. The Creepypastas are monsters, killers, bringers of death. And they only want to kill.

This story, however, is not about said mansion. This is about an apartment building, a girl named (Name), and a boy named Tim. This apartment building is different from the rest, however. It houses some of the... lesser known Creepypastas. The Landlord, Mr Rob, assigns the rooms each pasta gets. He takes care of everything in the apartment building, including setting up roommates and other tennants.

 

  
"(Name)!"   
(Name) sat up with a start, grabbing her knife off her dresser. She jumped up and ran to where the screech came from, only to see her roommate, Barry, standing on the counter. She was yelling at something to go away, but (Name) couldn't see it. She lowered her knife slowly before speaking up. "Barry? Why did you wake me up so early?"  
"There's a rat! It's the one I killed, like, a week ago!"   
"I don't see a rat." (Name) muttered.   
"Well, of course! That's because it's a ghost!" Barry said back. "Oh, yes, and you are the almighty rat ghost seer. The seer of rat ghosts. All hail the rat ghost queen. Seriously. This is the third one this week." The (h/c) haired girl mumbled before going to find a broom.

"Listen, I'll call maintenance later to take care of it. Hopefully Rick knows some sort of way to keep this from happening." The killer said, entering the room, a broom in hand. "I certainly hope so! I really can't stand rats."  
"Just like I can't stand you..." (Name) mumbled to herself as she began "sweeping" the rat out of the apartment. Barry slowly climbed off the counter. She fixed her mask before saying, "What was that, (Name)?"   
"I said I can't stand rats either."   
"And that's why we're perfect roomies!" Barry said, clapping her hands together. (Name) finished sweeping the rat out of their apartment before saying, "I'm going to go talk to Mr Rob about getting maintenance up here."   
She carefully set the broom against wall. "But, (Name), you're still in your pajamas." Barry spoke.  
"Don't care. Going to see Mr Rob now." (Name) mumbled before leaving and slamming the door shut behind her.

(Name) ran her hands through her hair and sighed, slipping down the door to sit down. God, having someone who could see all the bugs and animals anyone has ever killed, but also is afraid of said animals and bugs, as a roommate sure is annoying. Her eyes trailed over to the stairs she'd have to trek to get to the Landlord's office and she sighed loudly. If only the idiot from the next apartment over hadn't literally blown up the elevator the previous day.   
But, no. It was just her luck that the day she needed the elevator was the day it was down.

The girl got off the floor slowly, rubbing her hands over her face. She didn't even know what time it was. All she knew was that it was way too early to be awake for anyone except Barry and the Landlord. She hadn't even remembered her pajamas consisted of an oversized shirt that said, "Visual representation of my soul" and black shorts. Well, she couldn't go back into the apartment. She just hoped no one would see her as she went down the stairs.   
But, again, (Name) was not that lucky.

As soon as she had begun to walk down the stairs, she passed a two men. The first wore a tan jacket and a white mask with feminine features and his hair was a dark brown. He also carried two suitcases. He was followed by another man with an orange hoodie on as well as a black mask with a permanent frown sewed into it. This one held a single suitcase.  
They both stopped walking up the stairs to stare at (Name) as she walked down. Of course, that was to be expected. Most of the female creepypastas in the building were either horribly disfigured, hurt people's eyes, or just made people embarrassed to be alive and/or too embarrassed to actually interact with.

"Take a picture, boys. It'll last longer." (Name) muttered as she passed them. She could've sworn she heard a camera shutter go off as she turned the corner.

  
(Name) soon made it down all the stairs, which was a surprisingly short walk considering she lived on the eighth floor, and she turned the corner to go into the Landlord's office directly underneath them. She knocked on the door a few times and, when no answer came, she softly pushed the door open. She just hoped she wasn't interrupting the Landlord's breakfast or anything like that. The last time that happened, she was met with a terrible gruesome sight that she couldn't even explain in words.   
However, luckily, it wasn't like that time.   
She entered the office slowly and was greeted with a soft smell of lavender. The room was almost completely dark, to the point someone would swear they were hallucinating the shadows moving, and in the middle of the room sat a large desk with two candles and paperwork on it. A man sat at the desk. His eyes were completly white and his skin was a dark grey color which complimented his black hair. He wore a black vest over a white dress shirt and his legs were non existent. His body just trailed off into nothingness. He angrily tapped a pencil against the desk, clearly agitated.

"How DARE he move someone into one of MY apartments without my permission." He muttered to himself. "Um, Mr Rob?" (Name) entered, trying to be careful. "And he's not even a Creepypasta! He's a PROXY! A PROXY, (NAME)! They already have a place to stay, yet he sends this one my way as if the Proxy is my problem!" The shadows, that everyone swore were hallucinations, seemed to raise with his voice. "Um..."  
"Oh, sorry, (Name). I did not mean to yell. I am just VERY angry." The man said, shaking his head. He smiled up at (Name), revealing a long row of sharp teeth. "I actually needed to talk to you."  
"Oh, uh, I needed to talk to you as well, Mr. Rob."   
"(Name), to you I'm just Rob. I prefer you refer to me as so." Rob sat back in his chair.   
"Okay, uhhh, Rob... Anyway, I want a new roommate."  
"I'm giving you one, don't worry."

"I just think that Barry and I aren't very compati- wait WHAT?" (Name) began. "I'm giving you a new roommate." Rob said simply with a shrug. "Oh. Who?"  
"The new guy who my cousin FORCEFULLY put in one of the empty rooms, so you're being assigned to watch over him. Make sure he doesn't screw up the building, protect him, and such. He's a Proxy, so, if you do a good job, maybe you'll meet the big guy himself." (Name) looked up at Rob, mouth agape.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

 

  
~Extended ending~

"Holy crap, Masky, I think I got a shot of her butt."  
"What? No way."   
"Yes way! Look!" The hooded man held up his phone for his friend to see. There in a glorious HD photo was the girl who they passed earlier. Her (h/c) hair perfectly swaying behind her, her (e/c) eyes looking perfect, her figure... But, the one thing Masky didn't see was a picture of the booty.  
"You lie. It isn't there."  
"It was there a second ago!" Hoodie insisted, staring at his phone in disbelief. "Pff. Yeah right."

 

  
"BEN, where have you been for the past hour?"  
"I was hunting own the idiots who poured water on my xbox and getting revenge on them."


	2. Chapter 2

"... Come again?"  
"You heard me, proxy dude. I'm your new roomie."

It was currently two in the morning. (Name) had just finished packing her bags after a long day of attempting to make a name for herself, even going as far as attempting to massacre an entire town. Unfortunately one of the bigger 'Pastas had gotten there first, killing everyone and leaving only a single child who had apparently murdered his family before the other Pasta had shown up.  
So, she reluctantly brought the younger 'Pasta back with her, droning on and on about how hard it was for a Creepypasta nowadays. He seemed midly disinterested about the whole thing, taking to picking at the threads keeping his mouth shut. Which, in (Name)'s opinion, was one of the strangest things ever. Most of the 'Pastas she knew that had sewn their mouths shut always had a reason, but she would never know what because no matter how talented she was, she still could not read sign language. So her question would fall on deaf ears.

Or mute mouths? Sewn mouths? Mute vocal chords? Whatever. She decided she would contemplate what it was later. (Although she had decided on it being "Selectively Mute Mouths" considering they had all chosen to do it.)

Anyway, back to the present.  
(Name) stood in the doorway, black duffle bag in hand as she stared down her fellow Creepypasta. The masked man with the tan jacket was the newest addition to the Small Pasta Apartment's family and was, surprise, one of the big bad bosses Proxies. Second to Kate, Masky stood in the apartment's opening, slightly confused as to why a girl had shown up in the middle of the night with a duffle bag. It wasn't that he was complaining or anything- no, this was a very attractive female Pasta which was very rare and he refused to mess it up- but what really bothered him was that it was two am and he was wearing nothing but his mask, an old crop top he was given by Kate which said 'Second Place!' on it, and simple shorts. He blinked behind his mask a few times and shook his head.

"I'm... I'm sorry it's two am and I am... So tired."  
"Alright, then. I'm (Name) (Creepypasta Name). I'm 21, a smaller level Creepypasta, and your new roomie." The girl introduced herself, wearing a frown the whole time. Masky blinked again, taking a step back to get a good look at her. Slender damn, she definitely wasn't like the other female 'Pastas he had meet. Although, Jane's skin was burnt, Sally was always covered in blood, Kate hated his guts, and most of the female 'Pastas in the house AND Small Pasta Apartment's complex were just... Weird. They all hurt his eyes. So (Name) didn't really have much competition.

"O... Kay? I'm Masky, 20, uh... Proxy?" Masky paused, still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. "Yup I know who you are. Rob gave me all the info on you." (Name) smiled. It was small, but nonetheless a smile.

And holy Slenderman on a stick Masky's nonexistent heart fluttered.

"Rob?" He frowned, pulling up his mask to wipe the sleep from his eyes instead.  
(Name) smirked. "You didn't know the Landlord's name? Wow. Well, you'll learn it soon. He likes to celebrate new people, so." She shrugged. "Anyway can I come in or?"  
"Oh. Oh my God. Of course." Masky's eyes widened under his mask and he stepped to the side, ushering (Name) in. "Sorry I, uh, wasn't expecting guests? I was told I would actually be by myself..." He muttered.  
"Oh, well, Rob figured you needed a babysitter. He doesn't think you, a top tier Proxy, should be here. Says it's ruining his way of running things, but I guess you can't really do anything when your cousin's the big boss." Another shrug.

"... Cousin?"  
"Yeah. You know how there's Trender, Splendor, and Offender? Well, there's also the lesser known cousin... Rob. He's a shadow person, so people don't really notice him." (Name) said, dropping her duffle bag by the couch. "Oh my Slender I thought I just hadn't taken my medicine this morning and that I was hallucinating the shadows..." Masky crashed next to (Name) throwing his mask off to the side. He ran a hand over his face, messing with brown bangs as he did.  
"Yeah. He's everywhere. You probably want to put more light sources in your room. He won't creep or anythin', but sometimes his... Pets find their way out of his room and yeah. Last person got mauled, so we all have to keep our lights on 24/7."

And it was at this time Masky contemplated how the Hell he got in this mess.

 


	3. Chapter 3

//angst angst angst angst and more angst on this weeks episode of dragonball z//

It was dark.

Rain poured from the heavens, descending upon the world like a sheet of darkness, covering anything and everything with water. Lightning danced in the distance as if it were fighting itself, followed by loud claps thunder as if it had an audience.

.  
.  
.

What a cliché way to start a story.   
Yet, it continues.

The (h/c) girl watched the show with star in her eyes, overlooking thw whole thing from her second floor room. Her mother was downstairs, hurriedly cleaning the house to make it look presentable. The loud sounds from the vacuum simply added to the atmosphere her daughter felt. Her father? Well, he was nowhere to be found, having left ages ago. His daughter remembered as a loving man who would change the weather for his girls and as a man who would protect his home no matter what.   
The girl felt like the water show outside was directed by him in a last effort to say goodbye. So, she watched intently. This went on for what felt like hours until the doorbell to the house rang. The daughter could hear her mother open the door and greet the mysterious stranger. She heard her mother as she poured tea, brought out cookies, and even as she sat down. After all, the girl's hearing was exceptional.

"How is ------- doing?" The daughter couldn't see the stranger from upstairs, of course, but she could definitely hear him.   
"She... She's fine. Better." Her mother replied.  
"Better in her mentality or better in... Other departments?" Her mother whispered something she couldn't quite hear.   
"Ah." The man's voice said. "Well, that is what happens when you have offspring with a -----, I suppose." The word was blocked out.   
"... I didn't know, Father."   
"Yes I know, my child, but that is not an excuse. You have still broken a law that has been established for everyone's safety." More whispers.

And then, in a flash, the daughter's world changed. A scream came from her mother downstairs. The Father had come upstairs, weilding a cross shaped knife. It glimmered as thunder clapped in the background as if to say "I am most appeased."   
The girl had taken a step back as the Father came closer to her. Her eyes were wide with fear and, before she knew it, she stepped back to far, falling into the hole in the floor of her room that was usually covered with a chair. She fell to the bottom floor with a yelp, a sickening crack happening as her back hit the floor. She groaned in pain, but somehow forced herself up to look around for her mother.

The woman sat on one of the couches, held up with a copy of the Father's cross shaped knife in her shoulder blade. It pierced through skin and muscle and bone and held tightly, causing a pool of blood to form under the mother's legs. The mother was still alive, however, and her eyes rested on her daughter. Tears ran from them, but when she moved her hand to wipe them away, she winced.

"My child..." She started. "Where I am going, please do not follow. We will see each other again. I promise. I love you..."

"(Name.)"

  
The thunder clapped in the background. The lightning stopped. The rain covered the world in red.

"... (Name)!"

  
She struggled at first. She had nowhere to go, every orphanage she found turning her down due to "religious" reasons. She didn't understand. Her parents had always told her she was an angel, sent from above as their miracle to the world.  
So why didn't anyone want her?

The rain fell harder. The world was stained red. There was no thunder or lightning.

Her long (h/c) haired swung behind her as she plunged her blade into the woman in front of her. It splattered her mask in red as the rain outside fell.   
She stole what supplies she needed and then began walking again.

The thunder clapped.  
The lightning set the house aflame.

"(Name)? Come on... Wake up." The same voice from again came.

And the girl awoke with a start. Rain fell, thunder clapped, lightning fought in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

//we meet a friend. or an enemy. who knows. you sure dont.//

(Name) awoke with a start, head violently hitting into her new roommate's mask. He, of course, yelped in surprise and fell backwards onto his butt.   
(Name) blinked a few times before shaking her head. God, what a weird dream. She hadn't had that dream in so long, but, hey, the author needed her to have it for plot reasons.

She shook her head.

"What time is it?"

"...Wha?"

"What time is it?" She asked again. The masked man frowned(?) and checked the clock. "Uh... 6:26?" He replied.

"I'm late!" (Name) suddenly exclaimed, horrified. She grabbed her duffle bag and ran off into one of the random rooms in the apartment. It was, for plot reasons of course, her new roomie's bedroom. It was a mess. Pictures of lower level 'Pastas were scattered around, a board with a red string directing 'Pastas to other 'Pastas sat on one wall.

She did not notice, instead quickly changing out of her clothes to change into her Creepypasta clothing. She put her mask against her face, securing it to her ears. The bunny ears on it went perfectly around her hair, as if it had been made specifically for her. It hadn't been, but it was nice to think it was.

The girl ran out of the room as soon as she was done getting changed, taking her duffle bag with her.

She rushed out, Masky yelling something after her.

She didn't care. She was late. Someone was going to get there before her and she simply wouldn't have that.

She said a simple goodbye to the Landlord as she ran out the door, attempting to get to her destination in time.

She, like the other 'Pastas, of course could teleport anywhere she wanted, but she found that it was an overused power and it would be much more impressive to the higher ups if she just ran everywhere instead.

(Name) soon arrived at her destination; a small town properly named 'Willow Fret.' It was still the morning. Perfect. According to her alarm, no one in the town would get up until at least 7 am, so no one would discover her art until at least 8 am when the mailman went around, personally delivering everyone's mail to them. Hey, it was a small town.

The female 'Pasta began towards her target's house. She had been stalking the couple there for a few days now. They were a cute couple who had recently gotten married and had moved in as soon as they could have to their new house.

Sickening.

She crept towards the house, unsheathing her weapon slowly.

She went in through a lower window in the house.

She smiled to herself. Her first kill in weeks!

She crept up the stairs in the couple's room...

Only to see them already dead. Someone sat above them, eating one of the bodies like an animal. The other spouse was tied to the bed, gagged, and struggling. He didn't seem to notice the female 'Pasta until she cleared her throat. He looked up, dark hair covering his eyes. His mouth was covered in the blood, his white dress shirt also covered.

(Name) squinted. She definitely did not recognize him.

"... Sorry?" He said suddenly. "I didn't realize anyone else would come for them! I saw them on the street and they looked so tasty, I had to have them!" He held one of their hearts in his hand. It still beat rapidly. "Look! He still loves you!" He exclaimed, holding the heart out to the other spouse. He laughed. The other one struggled more. He just laughed.

"Sorry. Again. You can have the other one, though! And claim that you did this one as well!" The man exclaimed.

"I would, but everyone knows I don't eat people."

"Geez." He shook his head. "You 'Pastas don't know what you're missing out on." He used his blood soaked hand to move away his bangs. Red eyes stared back at (Name).

"I wonder... Nah. Master already said 'Pastas don't taste nice." He shook his head.

"Anyway. I'm done here. You can have the other one, (Name)." The man got up, standing in the dead spouse's stomach. He stretched before doing a flip and disappearing into thin air.

(Name)'s eyes were wide. Who even was that? He, for plot reasons, looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Oh, well. She killed the other spouse and moved on with her life(?)

~~~~~~~~

Masky looked at his board. He sighed.

"Hey, Masks, you better add another red string." His fellow Proxy said, coming up behind him.

"This time it's Baron and (Name)."


	5. Chapter 5

She crashed on the couch, immediately covering her eyes with her hoodie sleeve.

Gods she was tired. She hadn't even killed many people, but just talking to that one guy somehow took alot out of her. She told herself it was for plot reasons and she had to respect the plot.

Her roommate seemed to not be in the apartment at the moment. Or he was asleep. Probably asleep.   
It was, of course, only nine in the morning. The only ones who got up that early were usually only her and the Landlord. Everyone else was always out at night, killing, eating, doing whatever the lower level 'Pastas did.

(Name) sighed, turning over on her side. She threw her mask off, narrowly missing the television, and it stuck into the wall.  
She drew little pentagrams on the cushion below her.

~~~~~~~~~

"-----, daddy would move the world for you."   
"Daddy, the world moves by itself!!"   
"No my love for you keeps it going, sweetie."  
"Nooo! Mama taught me that the Earth spins an' that creates night and day."   
The father laughed, his red eyes glancing over at his wife sitting on the porch. "Well, your mother certainly is a smart woman."  
"'course she is!!"

~~~~~~~~~

(Name) stopped her circling as she remembered that. She swallowed, looking at her mask in the wall.   
She cried.

  
Hours later, Masky was back home. He took off his mask, throwing it to one side, and flipped through the mail he held in his hands. Most of it was addressed to (Name). Various postcards from around and the world. She must've not had gotten it for months.   
He placed the mail down on the counter before going over to find his roommate. She was, of course, laying on her makeshift couch bed. She was asleep, hair over her face. Her sleeves were pulled up in a way that was just too cute.

He smiled. She was perfect.

 

~~~~~

 

 

Masky looked out at his next victim, weapon in his hand.  
His partner next to him put a single finger to his lips and then...

"DANCE! START!"

They moved their feet in tandem to each other, almost in sync as the song played. His brown hair flowed as he continued to move. His hair stuck to his face as the song continued.   
His partner's orange hood clung to his face as well. Why he was still wearing his hoodie in a DDR competition, who knew.

The game came to an end as soon as it started. Masky, of course, but also for plot reasons, won. Hoodie grabbed his partner's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Good game, Masks."   
"Thanks, Hoodie. Maybe next time you'll get good and-"

  
"Hey, can I get next game?" A girl had come up, interrupting the two bro-pals. Her hair was cut into a long side cut, black hair covering her eye completely. The eye that show was a bright green. She wore a tan turtleneck along with red tights.   
"Oh! Oh yeah of course! Don't know if you'll be able to beat Masks here, though."  
"Masks? What kinda name is that?"   
"A name of someone who is about to kick your behind in DDR!"   
"You wish." The girl laughed.   
"Well, challenger chooses song."

  
"So what's the name of our mysterious challenger?"   
The girl smirked, climbing onto the dance board.

  
"Diana."   
She selected her song. Caffeine blared over the speakers.

  
Her steps were precise and she never missed a beat, while her opponent was missing almost every step. Her feet moved at an almost inhuman speed, never missing a single beat. She never even broke a sweat.   
Meanwhile, Masky was having a hard time keeping up. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt... Tired. And exhausted. As if he would pass out at any minute. But that was crazy. Creepypastas couldn't pass out. Well, unless they suffered some pretty severe head trauma. He was sweating up a storm at this point, tan jacket sticking to his skin.

The song ended. Masky collapsed. Diana blew the hair out of her eye, revealing a bright blue eye sewed in half with a dark green one.   
Hoodie rushed to his friend's side in a panic.

"See you later, Tim. Brian." The girl nodded to the two before walking off as if she hadn't just played DDR on the hardest level.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Nice one." The dark haired boy complimented as he watched from the roof.  
"Hardly. That Proxy boy is absolutely HORRIFIC at DDR."   
"That's not what I was talking about, Dia." Black and red eyes stared back at the girl. "I know it isn't, Bar. Doesn't make it any less true." She chuckled.

  
"Shush! You two are... Erk!" The blonde standing next to them let out a grunt in annoyance.   
"Pfft! Come on, Mariea! Master told us to have fun on this job!"  
She shook her head, tsking at the two. Her black and red eyes stared down at them. She sighed. Whatever would she do with her two numbskulls?  
"We are just to observe, you IDIOT!"  
"... And why are we observing him again?"

"UGH! We are observing him because he IS the closest thing we can get to- You know what? You both are idiots! It's like we're in some make believe story where I'm the smart right hand man stuck with the stupid minions!" And just like that, for plot reasons, Mariea cut herself off from spoiling the rest of the story. Thank you, Mariea. Thank you and goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven:

//a look at our story from masks view//

 

"Tim, Brian." The slender figure began, his two new Proxies sitting in front of him.

"I have a special mission for you two."

  
And that was how Masky ended back up in the craphole known as the Level One Pasta Apartments. He rolled his eyes as him and his partner rolled the suitcases up the stairs, elevator being broke days prior to their arrival.   
"Why did I have to be the one again?" Masky grumbled as he passed yet another one of the eye bleach worthy female Pastas.   
"Because I'm quieter than you." Hoodie laughed.   
"I... I hate you."  
"Love you too, babe." The orange hoodie clad man laughed.

They soon arrived at the eighth floor's staircase, passing a girl on the way. She said something to the two, but Masky was too distracted by the fact she actually WASN'T hurting his eyes to notice. It was as if the air in his body had completely left. His non existent heart beated a little as he stared at her. Hoodie had taken out his phone as she turned and left, snapping a picture of something.   
Masky didn't care. She was perfect.

  
"Masks, Tim, dude, I got a picture of her booty." Hoodie said hours later as he helped his friend unpack.   
"Seriously?"   
"Ye!" He took out his phone, showing his friend.  
"... You lie. It isn't there."  
"What? It was literally just there!"  
"Yeah and I'm in love with Kate."

Hoodie soon left, leaving his partner in crime in a totally platonic way alone.

Masky laid on his bed, arms outstretched. He sighed as he put his mask off to the side. And he pondered the meaning of everything and more importantly...  
Why the hell did it look like there was a dog made of shadows in the corner?

He shook his head. Probably lack of medication. He turned and fell asleep.

 

And then at three in the morning, there was a knock.

 

 


	7. Cliche plot line

"You know you can not just keep her here."

"... I know."   
"You and I are the closest she has to family."  
"I know."  
"Then... Why?"   
"Because, cousin, she's not... She's not ready to be, erm..."  
"Promoted?"  
"Exactly. She couldn't handle it. I'd rather have her go off on one of the residents here than the bigger ones up there."  
"... Robert."  
"I just mean... She couldn't handle it, Slender. She couldn't. You've seen your Pastas. They'd eat her alive if they knew."   
"I believe you think I am not powerful enough to protect her."  
"Well, when you put it that way... Yes. This building is hidden well. It has never been discovered and I... I KNOW her father. He most likely has spies in the upper Pasta house."  
"I doubt it."  
"I know my own brother, Slender."   
"Yes and I trust you know what you are doing..."

"What are you not telling me?"

The larger Slender being sighed.   
"My two Proxies have come across... Others."   
"Others?"  
"You know who's new followers."  
".... Ah. THE Others. I assumed there were all gone."  
"I did as well. Unfortunately, not all pests are exterminated the first time around."   
"A shame."  
"Truly."

The shadow creature took a sip from his mug.

"What did your brothers have to say about this?"  
"That's another... Thing. Splendor was attacked a few days ago. Ambushed by shadow like creatures made of darkness and eyes."   
"Jesus christ."  
"I know. Offender was also attacked, though not as badly. Trender is taking care of Splendor whilst he is injured. The two's Proxies have all moved into Laughing Jack's carnival in hopes they will be safe."  
"What of the mansion and it's residents?"  
"Not attacked yet. Though, Jeff has reported to me that he massacred a town only to see a girl and come down with a sickness. He has been in bed ever since."   
"Was it perchance her?"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Well, she had been assigned cleanup to a town Jeff had massacred."  
"Ah. Let us hope it wasn't her, then."

The door to the dark office opened and a girl dressed in a pastel purple dress walked in. She carried a tray in her ink covered hands. Her hair was a bright pink, like bubblegum. Her dark skin was covered in pale patterns, as if she had been tattooed. She set her tray down on the table before taking her seat next to Slender.

"Splendor's recovering has been speedy." She muttered, voice like gold.   
"Ah, Marzia. That is good."   
"Very." She nodded.

"Slender, you did not tell me we would be discussing our situation with... An outsider."   
"Robert, calm down. She is Splendor's right hand woman. They are linked so he can speak through her and hear everything she is hearing."

"... Oh. Alright. Well, then, to catch my favorite cousin up on the situation,"

The shadow being rose from his chair.

"Zalgo is back for his daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~

Tim remembered the conversation his Master had had says prior as if it had happened yesterday.

He swallowed as he looked at the girl standing in front of him.

Her (hair color) hair, her eyes... The way she just carried herself...

He shook his head. Don't get attached, Tim. He told himself.

But as she laid on his couch and threw her duffle off to the side, he cursed himself internally.   
Slender darn it. He couldn't help himself.

She soon fell asleep. He couldn't help but observe her. He knew it was creepy, sure, but he also murdered people for a living and couldn't find himself to care.   
Hours later he still found himself staring. That is, until she began to struggle in her sleep. That was when he started to try to get her to wake up.

And when she did, her face roughly came into contact with Tim's masked face. It slammed into it, leaving a small crack, and Tim with a bloody nose.

And then she asked for the time! Tim had answered her, of course, but jeez did this woman ever stop?

Oh wait. No she didn't.

He took off his mask and went to wipe off his nose, hoping it wasn't broken. He sighed. He was still in love with her. He didn't know why he was so madly in love. It was as if someone was forcing him to be in love with her! As if he was a character being forced into a relationship!

His new roommate suddenly rushed out of his room at high speeds, carrying her duffle with her.

Tim yelled something after her.   
He wasn't quite sure if it was a goodbye or an 'I love you.'

~~~~~~~

Marzia was a simple gal.   
She loved circuses.   
She loved making people happy.  
She loved dressing up.   
But most of all she loved her boss.

Splendor had been the best thing to happen to her, of course. She had first pursued a career of being a Pasta when her and her entire circus were murdered by a traveling 'freak show' that actually just turned out to be people wearing makeup. One of them had taken the fake 'lobster hands' they used and had sewn them onto Marzia's hands as if she was something to be toyed with. She didn't cry, she didn't scream even through all that. There were children there. She would have been a horrible example.   
However that was all in the 1600s.

Her hands of course had gotten infected and exuded a terrible black ink that ran down and covered her new hands, turning them black.

Splendor helped her get revenge and, in turn, she swore she'd stay by his side.

Until this moment. Her pink hair bounced as she danced around the kitchen of the Creepypasta Mansion.   
She loved her boss, but when the Slender brother that ran the mansion suddenly had to go out on a business trip, she took the role of Mansion Mother and switched into her mama bear mode.

Of course she had to take care of the children back in the circus, so she was already used to the childness of the upper level Pastas.   
She had a soft spot for children.

She continued her dance, ink from hands spilling onto the floor as she did. She was baking a simple cake for the mansion to celebrate her first night there.   
It was so exciting! She felt as if she already belonged.

There was a knock on the door and she put her bowl down and wiped her inky hands on her apron. She assumed it was just a Pasta coming back home from a long days work and was fully prepared to comfort said Pasta with her motherly hugs and a freshly baked cake.

She opened the door slowly, only for something to fall on her.   
Well, not something. More like someone.   
More like a tall someone.   
A someone who wore a fedora and trench coat.   
Black was bleeding onto the floor from said person, melting the floor beneath it.

Marzia screamed.


	9. AN

im in japan rn so im just trying to post all of the chapters lmao. idk if therell be a new one soon so just wanted to warn anyone who reads this


End file.
